Their Missions
by Huntress Arashi
Summary: Roy gave Maria and Denny a special mission. But what was the mission all about? Sorry I suck at summaries and grammars.... RoyxRiza... Slight MariaxDenny... Please R&R... This is my third fic...
1. At the Rooftop

A/N: My Valentine's Day fic! Sorry if I have some grammatical errors. Please just disregard them. I am not really good in English. And please, don't forget the reviews. Thanks! Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

"Lieutenant, can we have a date tonight?!" A soldier pleaded as he chased her.

"Lieutenant, you're the most beautiful girl in the military! Can you be my date for tonight?" Another man cried.

"Hey! No one can date her except from me! Riza can you be my date tonight?" Another officer begged as he blocked her. "I'll bring you to a fancy restaurant and-"

"Stop it! Bastards! Stop begging for a date or each of you will have your own bullets in your heads!" She warned as she turned and ran away.

She just ran quickly so that no one could follow her. She then climbed up the stairs without noticing it. She opened the door to the rooftop and swiftly closed it. She leaned against the door and pulled the twentieth letter that she found on her desk and fiercely ripped it into strips. '_Damn those boys! I can't believe they are in the military!_' She thought.

"What's the matter, Lieutenant?" A male voice asked. Riza was shocked. She didn't notice him sitting on the floor, staring at her.

"Colonel! What are you doing here?" She promptly asked as she walked towards Roy and sat beside him.

"I escaped from the girls who were chasing me. They're begging for a date and I got irritated. I went here thinking that no one could find me in this place. And you, what are you doing here? And why are you ripping those letters? Got pissed off of paperwork?" He asked.

"No, I ran away from those stupid soldiers who were asking me out for a date. And this love letter is from someone that I don't even know." She clutched the strips because of embarrassment. She sighed. "Damn it. That's why I hate Valentine's Day. All annoying people will just appear in just half a second and begged for a date." She exclaimed.

Roy lied on the floor. "Lieutenant, have you ever dated a man?" He curiously asked.

"I never dated any guy." She aggressively stated. "And I'm not interested to date anyone, especially on Valentine's Day." She added.

"So you think Valentine's Day isn't a good day?" He asked. She quickly nodded. '_I'll make this day the most important day of your life_.' He thought as he stared into the sky.

There was silence. She scanned the place, looking left and right. "It's my first time here. I didn't know the rooftop, despite of its emptiness, is more serene than any other place here at Central." She uttered.

He looked at her. "Actually, when I'm not doing my paperwork I always stay here to relax. Now you know where to find me." He said. She just smiled. He smiled in return. '_Did I just see her smile? How beautiful..._' He thought.

"We must get back to work. Lunch break is almost over." Riza said as she stood and walked to the door. Roy quickly followed her.

As they both strolled to the office Roy noticed Denny and Maria walking, holding each other's hands. "Go ahead Lieutenant. I have some important things to do here." She nodded and entered the office.

He did a fake cough to get the attention of the couple. They both turned to see the man and surprised that it was the colonel. "Colonel!" They both saluted.

"Look what I found on the corridor, a military couple holding each other's hand at this hour." He teased.

"But sir, it's Valentine's Day. Everyone in the military is free to show their feelings for someone, even if that someone is also a soldier." Denny explained.

"But not during office hours." Roy answered.

"It is still lunch break, sir." Maria replied.

"Lunch break ended five minutes ago." He contradicted. Denny and Maria looked at their watch. The colonel was right. "You guys lost track of time. You're busy enjoying your moment that you didn't even notice my footsteps, or my presence. You could be demoted because of what you've done."

They both dumbfounded because of the colonel's statement. It's really possible that they could get demoted if Roy would spit it out to the higher ups. They became worried. What will happen to them if they got demoted, or worse, they might even got fired out of the military.

"I won't tell the higher ups that you disobeyed a rule. But as an exchange, you'll work on a 'mission'. Is that okay?" Roy asked and smiled at the two of them.

"Well, it seems we have no choice." They both agreed and discussed about the 'mission' Roy was talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, it's not that bad. Just read the next chapter. And don't forget the reviews! Thanks!


	2. The Mission

It was already dusk and Riza went home earlier than usual. It was because Roy finished his paperwork on time. She had just finished taking a shower when she heard a knock from the door.

"Who is it?" Riza asked as she walked nearer to the door.

"It's Maria. Sorry for disturbing you, Riza. We have a special mission." Maria said.

Riza quickly opened the door and let Maria in. They both sat on the couch and talked over the said mission.

"A mission even if we're off duty? The military is so ruthless." Riza remarked. "What is that about?"

"Well, you know, it's Valentine's Day. According to our source a killer is lurking around the city, dating every woman he saw, and then killing them. They said he always stays at the park at night to look for a victim. Incidentally we're the only girls on colonel's team, so we're the only one who can do this mission successfully. We have Denny in case something goes wrong." Maria explained as she gave Riza a paper containing the remaining information.

"Is that why you are wearing a dark blue dress, a pair of dangling earrings, high-heeled shoes, and make up?" Riza asked, and then chuckled. "I'm sure Denny enjoys looking at you the whole night."

"I really don't like wearing this. But I have no choice. It's a part of the plan. You should wear something like this, too as a disguise." She uttered.

Riza nodded and quickly ran up to her room and browsed her closet. After some minutes of looking, she found a décolleté lavender dress with a length that just passed her knees. She immediately changed her clothes and combed her hair down. Then she put on her make up and earrings to complete her disguise. She placed her gun inside her lavender pouch and went downstairs to go with Maria.

Maria was amazed on Riza's "disguise." "Wow! You look great! You should wear it more often." She suggested.

"At work? I don't think that's a nice idea." She smiled as they both went outside to accompany Denny in the car. Riza went into the car first. Unexpectedly, Maria fiercely pointed her gun to Riza's back.

"You don't have time to pull your gun from your pouch. If you move just a little, I'll shoot you." Maria warned as Denny started to drive the car.

Riza was surprised of Maria's actions. "Maria, I thought we have a mission to finish. Why are you doing this?" Riza asked. She was confused of what's really happening to them.

"Sorry, our mission is to capture you, dead or alive. It's an order from a higher rank so we can't refuse." Maria uttered before pulling a long cloth and covered Riza's eyes.

"But, why me?" She asked.

"Why not you?" She smirked and tied her hands with another cloth.

As Denny stopped the car, Maria assisted Riza to walk, and she's still aware of the gun pointed at her back. Riza felt they were walking up on stairs, but she had no idea where they were going to. '_Capture me dead or alive? What was that meant? If I die here, I won't be able to protect the colonel. This is not good. I should do anything to get away from this danger. But Maria is just obeying an order. If she didn't capture me, she'll be dead._' She thought.

Riza felt the cold breeze slightly blew on her body. Maria released her hands, but she didn't remove the cloth on Riza's eyes. "Don't remove that cloth on your eyes unless we told you to do so." She remarked as she ran away downstairs.

Riza stood there and after a few minutes, a male voice spoke behind her. "You can remove that now." He instructed.

She pulled away the cover from her eyes. After seeing a blurry area, she gasped in amazement of the place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is quite short. Well, just review!!! Thanks!!


	3. Their Date

She was standing at this wonderful place. The floor was filled with small candles that were enough to light the entire area. Along with the candles were rose petals that were scattered on the floor, giving it a tint of red. She then noticed a clear path that was directed to a table for two that was also covered with red cloth. On top of it were plates filled with Italian food for dinner, and a bottle of wine. She then became aware that she wasn't in a closed space after spotting a field of stars above her. "Wow!" She whispered in astonishment.

"Do you like it?" The voice came from the man behind her. Regaining her senses, she turned to face him.

"Colonel?!" Realizing who it was, she didn't know what to say, or how to react. She just stood there, inches away from him. "What's this?"

He smirked. "Don't call me colonel, or sir. We're off duty, Riza. And isn't obvious? It's a date." He simply stated as he pulled her to the table, pulled the chair and forced her to sit.

'_Where am I? Is this true or am I just dreaming? This can't be happening._' She thought as she stared on the food that was prepared for her.

"Don't be shy, Riza." He indicated. "Let's eat. I cooked that for you."

Her face reddened. She didn't expect him to do this for her. A sweet, romantic date for the two of them was impossible for Riza. '_Why is he doing this for me? Is this really true?_' She tasted the food he cooked and surprised on how good it was.

"Is it delicious?" He was worried when he asked.

"Yes, I like it. It tasted really good." She remarked. "I didn't know you can cook." She chuckled.

He smiled. "I'm the flame alchemist. I must know how to utilize my fire properly."

While finishing the food, they shared a bottle of red wine. It was the first time she had tried drinking liquor and discovered that its taste wasn't bad at all.

"It's... sweet." She said.

"I picked the sweetest wine for you because I know you wouldn't like liquors." He admitted while blushing.

They continued eating while chatting about each other's pasts, the Elric brothers, and a lot of stuff, but avoided talking about something that might ruin the night. After discussing some things, she got the confidence to ask the questions that were playing in her mind all night.

"Roy... Where are we?" She nervously asked.

"Didn't I tell you where to find me when I'm not doing my paperwork?" He smirked. It wasn't really a question, but a clue.

"You mean, this is-"

"The rooftop... " He cut her off. "You said this place was empty, so I made it romantic for you." He continued.

She was surprised to hear this. "B-but why are you doing this?" She inquired.

"You want to know?" He then dragged her to the center of the place. He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a real diamond ring that shimmered in front of her.

He breathed deeply. He gathered all his confidence to ask her the question that would change both of their lives. "You're more than just my subordinate. You're more than just a friend. Riza, you're everything. Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes! Of course I will!" Tears fell from her eyes because of joy.

He smiled back as he slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tightly.

"At last, you're mine. I love you, Riza." He whispered to her ear.

"I love you, too." She said before gently pressing her lips onto his.

Somewhere down the building...

"I wonder what's happening up there." Maria said, smiling.

"Just ask them tomorrow." He said as they both went into the car. "Let's go. I still have a mission to accomplish."

"Mission? What mission?" Maria curiously asked as Denny sat on the driver's seat.

"My mission is... to capture the one who stole my heart." He uttered while staring at Maria. It seemed like the thief of his heart was just in front of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehe... This is the last chapter. Hahaha! My longest fic! Sorry guys! I've never been in a romantic date so I just used my imagination in planning their date. Anyway, please review!!! Thanks!


End file.
